


Hindsight

by Plotbunnyhunter



Series: Promtober OneShots - TSS Fanfiction Discord [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae Deals, Gen, Not Beta Read, Promtober, fae, under 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plotbunnyhunter/pseuds/Plotbunnyhunter
Summary: Thomas needs some creative assistance and makes a deal with a mysterious creature he summoned by accident.TSS Fanfiction Discord Server Promtober fill 06 - "He makes a deal with a trickster." (curtesy of alicat54c)
Relationships: None
Series: Promtober OneShots - TSS Fanfiction Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959691
Kudos: 11





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Again, special thanks to the TSS Fanfiction Discord Server run by @parallelmonsoon.  
> Thanks for @Goldenmeme for putting together the prompt list.

„I'm not sure about this, where is the catch?“, Thomas rubbed his neck in contemplation, trying and failing to come up with reasons why the deal wasn't a good idea. The spirit - or was it a fae of some kind? - only smiled lazily at him, a hint of impatience tilting their otherwise serene and perfectly smooth features.  
  
„I can walk you through the details, if you'd like“, they offer kindly, and Thomas has to surpress a shiver down his spine. He nods, folding his legs under him to sit on the ground of his living room more comfortably.  
  
The spirit raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, „Usually people just take the deal, few think to consider the consequences.“  
  
„I just want to make sure I understood you correctly.“, answers Thomas truthfully, voice scrapping a little.  
  
He had to admit, when he had sat down to draw an ancient summoning circle on a large piece of paper in marker pen and proceeded to sit with his eyes closed on his living room floor while incense burned and he chanted omniously, he had thought it all to be some sort of meditation exercise. He had never considered an actual supernatural being would pop into his living room and offer him –

„It's fairly simple, really, all your ideas for characters come to life, helping you create proper stories for them.“, repeats the fairy, shifting a little on the summoning circle.

„But they remain imaginary?“  
  
„Obviously, your imagination is powerful, but bringing a whole new life into existence is a whole different league of meddling, and I'm afraid even my powers lie firmly outside of it. Only you would be able to interact with them physically, but they can be percieved by other creatures, should you so desire. I imagine it would be quite convenient for your method of presentation, would it not?“

„I mean yeah, it's just-“, Thomas smiled sheepishly, „Would they still be independent? Sentient? I don't think I could care for so many people living with me.“

„They are imaginary, human, no physical needs, no independent thoughts you didn't intend for them in the first place. They would just be physical manifestations of your ideas, if you will, so they can evolve more naturally.“  
  
Thomas still looked unsure. He wasn't even sure if he was unsure of the proposition or unsure of the existence of the mystical being, shadding glitter all over his carpet. The fairy waved a perfectly manicured hand, the swing of their fingers followed by transluscent sparkles. They sighed again and sat down opposite of Thomas, bringing them eye to eye.  
  
„Take your characters, these 'sides' if you will. You intend them as manifestations of your thought process, of your personality, so that is what they will be. Their presence in your life would just help your ideas evolve, express them better. I hear it's a lot easier to write a script if one has all actors in attendance and only needs to transcribe their natural words, no?“  
  
„Alright alright yeah, that sounds flipping sweet.“  
  
„So we have a deal then?“ the spirit extended a hand, smooth skin ready to be clasped against his.

Thomas face fell and he thought the fairy almost snarled.  
  
„But- but what's in it for you? What do you want from me?“  
  
The fairy threw their arms up, laughing mockingly, „Nothing, By my name! I am merely invested in good storytelling, and I feel you have a gift for it, human. This world is so fascinating, and I greatly enjoy supporting the creations, the conflicts, the _passions_ of your kind.“ Their laughter echoed around the room like a bell, ringing and shattering the tension.  
  
It was Thomas turn to look incredilous, „You're in it for the drama?“  
  
„If that is how you want to phrase it, by all means, yes.“  
  
„I'm not sure you're going to get your fill then.“, the incense started to make Thomas' nose itchy, „I plan to make a lighthearted series of short youtube videos joking about my daily dilemmas, like, say-“, he waved his hand, both to underline his point and to force the itch away, „saying „You too“ to a waiter serving me in a restaurant. It's not exactly going to be dramatic.“  
  
„Then I don't know what you are worried about, although you will find I am fairly easy to please.“, the spirit said lightly, resting their chin in their hand.  
  
Thomas contemplated it some more. It did sound flipping sweet. And since it was his imagination, he would remain one-hundred percent in control at all times.  
  
„They can't hate me, can they?“, he asked before the thought was fully formed, suddenly worried for the quality of his stories. What if the sides weren't satisfied with the scripts? Could they even be?

„Not if you don't give them reason to.“  
  
„That's ominous.“  
  
„As I said, it is your imagination, you are the one in control.“  
  
„Alright alright. You're right!“  
  
„I am?“  
  
„It sounds like a cool idea. I'm down.“

The creatures mischievious grin curled up it's cheeks like ivy.  
  
„Very well then, human. Enjoy your newfound creative output.“  
  
They shook hands.


End file.
